


[podfic] if the clocks would hesitate

by cuddlefightme



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Familial Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, this fic is my personal fanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlefightme/pseuds/cuddlefightme
Summary: It came from your thoughts, your dreams, and visions, ripped up from your weeks and indecisions.a podfic
Relationships: Andrew Detmer/Steve Montgomery
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	[podfic] if the clocks would hesitate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if the clocks would hesitate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478221) by [Elendraug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug). 



###  **Listen:**

[cuddlefightme](https://soundcloud.com/user-536373146) · [[podfic] if the clocks would hesitate](https://soundcloud.com/user-536373146/podfic-if-the-clocks-would-hesitate)

**Download MP3:**  
[MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/17fv4xju77f19zv/%255Bpodfic%255D_if_the_clocks_would_hesitate.mp3/file)  
**Stream/Download:**  
[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dcQSVTiDS3t-tXNrY60XbG2QAidepl5D/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> This took a terribly long time and I do apologise. It's been a trip, not least because my laptop died. 
> 
> So I've got to give a special thank you to Elendraug for your patience. It's been fun puzzling this out. Sadly, I'm a bit too paranoid to be using the smashing pumpkins song that inspired the fic, but I tried to find something with a similar mood on Jamendo Music (which is free as far as I can tell). 
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback of the podfic here and please please _please_ give the author love. Thanks for listening and stay safe everyone.


End file.
